Love You til Death
by musiqxaddiction
Summary: Please. Promise our love Inuyasha? Oneshot InuxKag


**Love you til Death**

**Summary:** "Please Inuyasha, promise me our love ok?"

**Rating:** T for cursing

**I know I know, I still have to update 'Emo Cuts & Tars' but this popped in my head RIGHT while I was about to write the second chapter of ECT (Emo Cuts & Tears) so I just HAD to write this, specially since I lose ideas REALLY quickly. On to 'Love you til Death!'**

* * *

"Kagome! Shit Kagome wake up. Wake up! Please….please……PLEASE!"

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat. He just had the horribelest dream about his friends. Miroku's Kazaana somehow grew and sucked him up. Sango, being the loyal girlfriend she was, went with him, sucking her up as well. Kirara, being the loyal cat-demon, went with them, never to be seen again. Shippo fell into a depthless river, that ended up as a humongous waterfall. By the time Inuyasha could retrieve him out of the water, Shippo was long dead. Last but not least, Kagome. No one knew how she died, just that she died. Narakus miasma perhaps? But if it was the miasma, how'd it get in Kagome?

Inuyasha jumped down form the Goshinboku fallowing Kagome's distinctive scent of cinnamon and vanilla and salt? _'No. Why is she crying?'_

Inuyashas dream had come true. It had been 2 weeks since Kagome fell flat on her face in front of Lady Kaede's hut. When they had the death ceremony, Inuyasha saw a light pink orb float up in the sky from Kagome's body. '_Must be her soul going back to Kikyo.'_

"Inuyasha, there's someone here to see you." Lady Kaede said, startling the silver-haired hanyou. "Who is it? Is it that wench you call you sister?" Inuyasha said bitterly. The last thing he wanted to see was the previous copy of his former love, a raven haired girl by the name of Kagome.

"Sadly, it is. She has important news for you though."

"Fine. Bring that wench to me." Inuyasha said more bitter than before. '_Kami,_' Inuyasha thought._ 'why do you do this to me? Killing Kagome, then sending her cold, heartless past self to me? Probably going to tell me that I must go to hell with her now that Kagome's dead?'_

"Inuyasha." A lady with dull eyes by the name of Kikyo said.

"Hell." Inuyasha responded back. He didn't want to see her, but Inuyasha felt as if Kikyo actually had to say something important.

"Le-" Kikyou started saying before a light pink glow radiated from her body. Inuyasha had seen that light, once before, the day of Kagome's death ceremony. It was her soul.

"Hi Inuyasha. Its Kagome!" Lady Kikyo said, with a possessed look. It wasn't Kagome talking, but the way she sounded, the feeling in her voice, Inuyasha knew it was his Kagome.

"Kagome? How-what?" Inuyasha manged to say a bit after Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha. Let me explain. Remember, a few nights ago, when we were in the demons belly? The acidic water actually had a faint gas, a gas that only affected humans. Miroku and I breathed it in, causing the Kazaana to grow larger every second, and causing me to become sick. So sick, it was like Naraku's miasma was in me, causing me to die." Kagome said.

"What about Sango? W-"

"I know what your going to ask Inuyasha. And heres the answer. Sango had her taijiya (AN I don't know if that's right or not so don't say anything about it cause I am aware.) mask on. She didn't breath the gas in." Kagome said sadly. She knew she had to keep going, she didn't have a lot of time left.

"Oh. Why are you here Kagome? I want you to rest in peace." Inuyasha said, even more sadder than Kagome. It hurt him to see her silky hair again, he huge almond eyes, and those sakura-petal pink lips. He missed her a lot.

The pink separated form Kikyo's body, leaving only a pink, transparent, glowing looking Kagome . "I'm here because I need to tell you something I haven't been able too when I was alive. Its something important. Its that, I love you Inuyasha. I really do."

"I love you too Kagome. I really do too. It killed me when you died, and its killing me again seeing you again, knowing this is the last time we see each other." Inuyasha said sadly. What he said was the truth. But hearing those seven little words, made him feel better.

"Inuyasha, im sorry. My time is almost up. Before I go, promise me this. Promise me you'll stay happy for the rest of your life? Promise me that, even if it means you'd have to forget me. Please? Promise me our love, okay Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she vanished, leaving a teary eyed hanyou in his place. Glowing pink mini-orbs floated back up to the heavens; Kagome's soul, returning and never coming back.

"I promise Kagome. I promise with all my heart, and all our love."

6 months since Inuyasha saw Kagome. He's been trying to keep the promise, but he still couldn't be happy without his precious Kagome.

8 months later, since that magical day. Inuyasha was found dead, next to Kagomes grave. He couldn't stand being without her anymore. He took a stick out of Inuyasha's Forest, and stabbed his heart. His blue tinted soul flew out of his body, and floated up to the heavens, just like Kagome's. Right now, he's up with god, and Shippo, his mother and father, and his precious Kagome.

* * *

**Aww! Isnt that sooo kawaii!!! I thought so. Don't forget to review mk? And watch out for the next chappie of ECT by either next week or the week after, I hav alooot of homework to do :**

**Ciao Chickas!**


End file.
